Say It Out Loud
by karmapolice28
Summary: What if Bella was any other hormonal teenager?What if Edward wasn't so oblivious to his hotness?What if you read this story!then you would totally call it a juicy lemon by chapter 2!smut smut smutty smutty smut!lol cause that's how i roll.
1. Forks,more than a utensil

* I obviously don't own jackshit…or the Cullens because I'm not Mrs. Meyer unfortunately.** R&R!**

* Be easy on me, this is my first story!

**Forks…More Than a Utensil**

_Tap…tap… Tap…tap…_ My pencil hit the desk in front of me vigorously, like it was possessed, while Mr. 'What's-His-Name' went on and on about all of the useless jargon I already learned in Arizona. I went back to doodling and playing hangman with Mr. Molina's body as a reference.

_One more droning lecture in this science class and I. Will. Explode! _I wrote in sloppy cursive letters.

"Really?" a billowy voice whispered beside me, "I would find that very…interesting." The infamous Edward Cullen…dear lord I think I just wet myself. "As a matter of fact, I think I could help you with that Bella." he chuckled. I shuddered and the touch of his voice on my skin. This can't possibly be real!

"Isabella?" _Where is that voice coming from?_ "Isabella Swan!"

"What?" I groggily answered the voice of Mr. Molina through all of the snickering students and the chuckle of the actual Edward Cullen, not the one in my dreams apparently. _Pity… At least that one likes me. _The real deal looked like he wanted to rip open my throat on my first day at school.

"Would you like to tell me what the importance of mitosis for the embryonic development is? Since you seem to know this already." _Crap! I know this, I __know__ I know this! Umm…shit!_

"Uh…Every embryo grows…"

"Yes, Miss Swan that's generally how it works." The kids erupted in laughter.

"I wasn't done yet Mister Molina.", my words clung with anger. "Every embryo grows from a single cell that goes through mitosis and generates other cells that also divide themselves by mitosis forming tissues and complete organs. The perfect regulation and control of each of those cell divisions are fundamental for the creation of a normal individual." The class was purely silent as I went on looking around the room at the dropped jaws caused by me. "In laymen's terms: without mitosis the embryonic development would be impossible." I smirked.

"Uh… Alright, just making sure you were paying attention. ", my teacher stuttered.

"Naturally." my smirk just didn't want to leave my face. _Score one for the Bellster!_ _Wow…that sounded bad even in my head. I need to get a life. And probably stop talking to myself_. As I listed my faults in my head I didn't notice that Edward was staring at me with a dumbfounded look on his face. It was odd yet adorable!

"You're smart." he said like it was the most confusing thing to wrap his head around.

"Yes, I am?" I stated just as dazed.

"That's good."

"Generally that's what people tell me?"

"I'm sorry to appear in such a stupor but It's hard to find good intellect around here." his smile illuminated his perfectly angled face as he stuck his hand out, "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen." My face blushed ten shades of red as I took his hand.

"Bella Swan.", I was still grasping his hand. Why did it suddenly get hot in here?

"Just because you've proven your intellect to the class, doesn't mean you have authority to do what you please Miss Swan."

"Yes sir." I looked down at the scribbled on paper on my desk and zoned out. I took a quick glance at Edward, scanning his features into my memory. A little stalker-ish I know, but have you seen this guy? He's a walking Adonis! As his tongue licked over his supple lips, almost strategically I might add, my body was wishing him to be naked. Wow it really is pretty hot in here. Everything about him from his bronze sex hair and pale skin, to his golden amber eyes was making it harder and harder to sit still in my seat. So I reluctantly averted my eyes from the yummy goodness that was Edward Cullen and fantasized about him instead_. His fingers sprawled over my thighs and tip-toed higher up my skirt. _I trembled and closed my eyes, thinking of him that way was making my body do wonderful torturous things to me.

**Ed POV:** It's so frustrating to be unable to hear her thoughts! Although I didn't need to read her mind to know that she thought I was a monster the first day I saw her. I wonder if she has asthma, because her breathing is becoming erratic and her blood is rushing. _Mmmm… I bet she tastes wonderful, in more than one way…_

_He had the same sexy dangerous look as the first day I saw him. His lips etched down my neck and across my collarbone. Edward unbuttoned my plaid shirt, undid my bra, and clasped his lips onto my hard pink… _I moaned.

"Bella, are you alright? You look like you're about to have an asthma attack.", Edward's velvety voice whispered against my ear. I hadn't realized how hard I was breathing until now.

"W-what are you talking about Edward?" , that came out so breathy! This is sooo embarrassing.

"Well, your face is flushed. You're out of breath, and I'm sure I heard you moan." He looked so concerned. How could I possibly tell him that I was picturing us making out in my head? Oh that's right I don't!

"I think you're starting to imagine things." We only had five more minutes left till class ended; I just needed to keep calm until then. Easy, just don't look at the glorious creature beside me. _Yep easy._ That is, until he decided to stretch his muscles to scratch his back.

**Ed POV: **Hey, who says vampires don't get itches occasionally? I can't help it.

I saw the ripples of his abdomen and the swell of his pecks. And his biceps! They make me want to dry hump. Wow where did that come from? Despite my usual claims of not being some cliché horny teenager I moaned again, a little louder than before.

**Ed POV: **She did it again! What is wrong with her? Flushed face, heavy breathing, moaning… Hey that sounds like me when masturba… **Oh my god.** Bella Swan is thinking naughty thoughts and mentally getting off! And I can't read her mind? _Why God? Whyyyyyyyyy?_ She is rocking back and forth in her chair. Her nipples are puckered out, and she keeps licking her lips. Then I hear something that throws my control out the window and leaves me utterly undone. Those gorgeous full lips open up…

"E-d-w-a- r-d…"

The bell rings over her voice but I could still hear it. My pants feel tighter than they were earlier.


	2. A voyage in voyeurism

* I just wanted to give a big shout out to all two of you that reviewed for me (haha) and the lot of you that added me to your favs and stuff! Flattered, truly flattered!

* Again, I own nothing for I do not have the awesomeness that Mrs. Meyer has .Poo… 8(

**A Voyage In Voyeurism **

I almost couldn't drive my car straight when school let out. The only thing I could remember was his face, his beautiful god-like face, watching me as I nearly (and embarrassingly) had an orgasm during class. _Right Bells, he wouldn't spend two seconds on you let alone stare at you during class._ "What does a girl have to do to get some attention?" I screamed at my steering wheel in the school parking lot. Apparently I spoke too soon, because Mike "The Stalker" Newton was practically shattering my car window from knocking on it so forcefully. _Oh Jesus…_ I heard a deep wind of laughter from Edward Cullen's car. God, could he read my mind or something or are my feelings for Mike that obvious? Reluctantly I rolled down my window for the man-child at my car door.

"Hey Bella! I was just wondering if…if you uh, wanted to go to um prom? With me? ", he threw in a cheesy smile to I guess 'seal the deal'. _Yeah… it didn't work._

"Uh… um, I can't because I'm… going to Jacksonville!" my smile honestly couldn't be any wider than it was right now. "Yep, I'll be in Jacksonville so I can't. Love to but…can't." I nearly laughed in his face. _That's not very nice._ When I saw his happiness in pieces on the ground, with my size five converse marked all over them… I felt like a jerk. Just as he was about to slink away from my beat up truck, I searched for some sort of comfort I could give him. _Oh yeah! I almost forgot…_ "Hey Mike, you should ask Jessica. I know she really wants to go with you." His face went back to 'creepy happy mode' and I was fine with it as long as it wasn't directed toward me. I could see the wheels turning in Newton's head, and then I heard another tap at my window. "Edward?" _Mmm, Edward…_

**ED POV: **"You definitely saved yourself from the Titanic." _I would know, Carlisle was on it. He_ described the experience as: "Not as bad as you think it would be… well as a vampire at least. Not the best day to be a human." The girl I was fantasizing about during AP Science looked at me distantly, like she was trying so hard to avoid eye contact with me. I was about to go back to my car and chastise myself for being an idiot.

"What are you talking about?" she tried to look innocent but I could see the smile she was trying to cover up.

"You're not going to Jacksonville are you?" my baritone chuckle caught her off guard.

"How did you…"

"I didn't think so." I went back to my car with in a happier mood. She was such an awkward girl, but fascinating none the less.

**Bella POV: **Now he makes fun of me? _Ahhhh! Why did you have to be so gorgeous?_ "Stupid shiny Volvo owner…" Even though I got my car started, I heard that sexy little chuckle of his. _I have to get away from him! Everything about him invites me in: his voice, his face, even his smell. Almost like a trap… but I __want__ to get caught._ Woah! I almost hit a stop sign. With my luck, Betsy (my truck) will wrap around a tree a block away from my house. "Edward, what have you done to me?"

**Ed POV:** I told you she was weird…

**Bella POV: **No I'm not. Lots of people name their…wait. We are not having this conversation! This is my part of the story; go away until the bold lettering says your name!

**Ed POV:** But…

**Bella POV:** OUT! (Edward mumbles: She never lets me do what I want…)

Where was I? Right, I can't get him out of my head! I tried to keep busy to help with my obvious issue. I cooked dinner, did homework, e-mailed Mom, did the laundry… I even cleaned the bathroom. But nothing took his sultry voice out of my head or the splendor of his facial features. I sat in bed reading 'Wuthering Heights', passing the time until I fell asleep.

**Ed POV:** I never considered myself a voyeur… I swear I don't usually do things like this; sneaking into someone's room at night. But she is deliciously tempting my senses and my body. But once I heard her talking to something in her dream called Mr. SexyPants I couldn't possibly resist.

**Bella POV:** No explanation there. I'm just as lost as you.

**Ed POV: **So I sat in the rocking chair at the corner of the room watching Bella struggling with her ludicrous dreams. As I thought about how her tight little short shorts left very little to my imagination I smelled something 'different' yet familiar about this girl. It was the same scent in class today_…ah, the scent of her arousal._ Bella didn't know how hard she was making this situation for me right now! I could feel the venom flooding into a puddle in my mouth. When she moaned, my unnecessary breathing sped up frantically. She writhed in the lilac sheets that were tangled up with her body, inadvertently making me shiver and my cock strain against my jeans.

"Edward!" _Oh no, she spotted me!_ I didn't realize that I jumped out the window until I found myself fifteen meters away from Isabella's house. If I were still human my heart would be racing. Not only did I just break two different laws, but I did it in the police chief's house. _I should leave, but my feet have other plans._ I easily climbed the tree to get back into Bella's room, only to find her topless. _Topless?_ I held my breath as her arousal surrounded me, unconsciously taking my body closer to her bed. My eyes were filled with dark lust for the creation before me, this delicate angel that made me want to sin. My name fell out of Bella's succulent lips like raindrops over my granite skin. _Shocked wasn't the adequate word here._ Her hands reached up to cup her divine breast, rubbing circles over herself. Tiny fingers roamed her taut body: down the valley of her breast, across her abdomen and further still to the apex of her thighs. They were already stained with moisture, similar to my boxer briefs. I started to mimic my temptress' motions on my own body. I closed my eyes and envisioned her petite hands on my growing erection, pulling my zipper down_. Mmm, Bella… Get on your knees. Oh god… _I threw my head back and moaned. Isabella mirrored me, arching her back as her finger slipped across her entrance.

"God Edward touch me right there. Yes that feels so good…" I was about to come hard in this girl's bedroom… "More! Do something, I can't take it anymore!" For some reason I had to oblige to her pleas of pleasure. So I stood over her lithe body and took a hardened nipple into my mouth, hearing her gasp just encouraged me to be bolder with my actions. My cold tongue slid around in a circle, while I sucked profusely on the nub. I took her other needy breast into my hand and pinched the pink nipple.

"Ed-Edward I'm so close!" Then my lust made me do the unthinkable: I bit her nipple.

"Oh, oh, oh! Ahhhhh!"

I whispered into Bella's ear, "Come for me love." My angel threw her head back as her body trembled with a light release. She opened her eyes but I was gone before she could fully process that I was there. I ran all the way to my bathroom to take an extremely cold shower. Alice must have known because the shower was already running. Normally this would make me angry and quite embarrassed but I was nothing but grateful for her incite. After a couple of quick squeezes and the continuation of the fantasy about Bella, my release came out powerful and left me exhausted on the shower floor.

**Bella POV:** My dream of Edward was hot and heavy, full of all of my sexual tension from today. That was the first time I dreamt of Edward Cullen. The dream felt so real though! Like he was actually there… and I thought I saw him standing over me with his artful hands embracing me, licking and sucking. _That's not possible though…_ but if he wasn't here, why do I smell him on my skin?


	3. A marionette caught in his strings

* So…writing is becoming a little more hectic than I thought it would be and I find myself not being able to post it every other day. It just really doesn't give me enough time to write anything good. So I've decided to post: Monday, Thursday, and Sunday. Just figured I'd let you guys know because I hate it when I get going in a story and wait like a week for the next chapter.

So without further adieu…

* Stephenie owns the characters; I just like messin' with them.

**A Marionette Caught in His Strings**

It was 10:58 pm. _Oh god, Oh god, Oh god… I can't keep doing this!_ I nearly ran a hole into the Persian rug underneath my feet from pacing back and forth in my room.

"Hey Edward!"

"Ahhhh!" My body flew to the ceiling, my fingernails gripping the plaster, with the hair at the back of my neck standing on edge. I heard a carefree giggle coming from below me, _Alice… _I easily unlatched myself and landed face own on my futon, nearly breaking the damn thing but I didn't care. As a heavy sigh rushed out of my mouth, my pixie-like sister sat on my back.

"It's the new girl again isn't it?" My muffled "yes" confirmed the answer to her question. "I thought so.", she started braiding my hair (which she knows bothers me), "I saw you with her last night Edward…"

I pulled my sullen head up onto my folded arms, "I know. I figured that out when I came back home, after my 'bath'."

"You almost crossed the line with her, let alone he law."

"I know Alice!" I stood up quickly and started to walk away until I noticed that Alice was clinging onto me like a spider monkey, a very annoying spider monkey. She got off and gently threw me back down on my futon, then pounced on me and sat on my stomach.

She grabbed my hands and held them inside of her miniature ones, "Just hear me out okay?" I gave her a little nod and let her continue. "I just don't want you to be pushed over the edge. You've just been so tortured all these years, and we know that. But lately your angst levels have been insane, and it's been affecting everyone. Not to mention Jasper has been getting whiplash from your mood swings… I just want you to be happy because I love you, you know?" I sat up and she was cross-legged in my lap.

"But I don't know what to do!" I whined. "She's so tempting, but it's not just her blood. It's everything about her. She's quirky, unbelievably intelligent, and absolutely ravishing…" I flashed back to a daydream I had during class a week ago:

_My angel walked into the full classroom with her chocolate eyes fixated on mine. She was clothed in a tight midnight blue v-neck tank top that showed off her cleavage well…__very well__. She was wearing a tight black mini-skirt, swishing her hips and sauntering over to me._

"_Edward? Do you think I could borrow your pen?" She hovered over me with her supple breasts in my face, ready for me to bite. I could see her lacy navy blue bra peaking out of her spaghetti strapped device. My body was starting to become affected by this tempting siren, which I'm sure she was well aware of. I heard something clatter on the floor…a pencil, my pencil. It stopped right next to her stiletto clad foot. I looked down from it to her, scanning her features into my brain, and stopped at her face to find a wickedly come-hither look waiting for me. Her voice went husky as she called out to me, "Do you think you could pick that up for me Cullen?" Her sinful smirk sent me on my knees to the floor picking up the pencil. Then I saw something that blew my mind… Bella wasn't wearing any panties. __**Oh dear god…**__ I got a whiff of her sweet succulent arousal through my nostrils. She opened her legs up for better viewing and I could see how soaking wet she was. Bella was dripping so much with cum that it was running down her thighs. My mouth pooled with venom just thinking about how she would taste and I groaned. "See something you like baby?" I looked up at her with a pained expression then mischievously licked circles over her clitoris. Bella gasped and thrust her hips into my face. Before her little hands could grip my hair, I stood up with pencil in hand._

"_Ah-ah-ah you little tease." I leaned in to whisper in the hollow of her ear, "That was a very sneaky thing to do my little nymph. I have a mind to punish you but I'll give you a chance to make it up to me." I smirked when she eagerly fell to her knees and unbuttoned me. "Mmm, Bella get on your knees." she took the zipper of my jeans between her teeth and zipped it down. "You're such a cock-tease Bella." I closed my eyes when I felt lithe hands around my firm erection. Then she closed her mouth around me, almost causing me to come right then and there. I cried out her name and started thrusting into her mouth. "F-u-c-k…"_

**Alice POV: **As I was trying to convince Edward to just come out about being a vampire and try to make it work with her, I started to feel a-um… 'change' happen with him. "F-u-c-k…" His eyes were closed when his hips started thrusting upward toward me, chanting Isabella Swan's name. It was starting to get me worked up as I tried to get him out of his reverie.

I started to whisper, "_Edward?_ Edward you've got to stop th- Oh!" He ground into me harder, causing my control to slip. My hands tugged at his kinky bronze hair, making him open his eyes. "Edward stop!" I stated firmly while grabbing his face.

"W-what?" he stammered out, "What just happened?" I felt so bad for him because he looked so confused and lost. I gently ran my hands through his hair trying to calm him down.

"You were obviously thinking about Bella…" I cleared my throat, "sexually. And I just happened to be sitting here…on your lap during your, um… 'awkward moment'. If vampires could blush we would absolutely be as red as the blood we drink right now._ I'm so glad Jazz is hunting right now; he would likely rip Edward's penis off and burn it if he knew what just happened._

"He would definitely do more than that." he ran his hand through his hair and caught his breath. "Ally, what's wrong with me?" his head fell gracefully to my shoulder. I sighed, "Honey, you're addicted to her…literally." He gave me a disbelieving look. "Really! Think about it Edward, all of the things you've been going through for the past week has all the similarities to a coke addict. Irritability, mood swings, depression, angst, sadness, paranoia, and undeniably neurotic. You have to clue her in before you spontaneously combust and lose control. You already saw my two visions about her and you know the consequences of the actions you would take for each one."

**Ed POV:** I remember her visions so well; they were still festering in the back of my mind._ Bella's eyes were red, she was clearly a newborn vampire, walking hand in hand laughing with Alice. The other vision took care of my problem, but wasn't a pleasant sight._ "I can't change her; she has too much to aspire to and to live for."

"Well you very well can't eat her…so I don't know Edward. This has to be your choice. Whatever you choose, I'll stick behind you." Which was a lie, because I could hear Alice's angry voice in my head. She was screaming at me: _"__Do not__ take away my new best friend and Barbie doll!" _ I looked at her incredulously. "Sorry but it is true." I just stared at her with a dangerous tortured look. I stood up when I heard Alice's voice in my head again. _He's such the starving artist type, so tortured and sad. But when he looks like he does now, I almost can't control my lust. And after his little 'episode' it is becoming a little difficult. I am __irrevocably__ in love with Jasper, but just a little test drive with Edward sounds so tempting. I have to go find Jasper…__NOW._ The brown haired pixie ran to go find Jazz to relieve herself in the most explicit ways. I tried to tune out her mental images and now Jasper's by hurrying to the piano and trying to finish the song about Bella that I had started to compose a couple of days ago. It helped.

I decided to go hunting in Port Angeles instead of watching Bella tonight. As alluring as it sounds to be with her, I had to hunt to prepare myself for school tomorrow. More like to prepare myself to not kill Bella tomorrow. Plus I had to get out of the house because I could currently hear Ally give herself over to the pleasure she was having with her blonde husband. _Sometimes, I hate hearing others' thoughts._

=t=h=e= =n=e=x=t= =d=a=y=

I decided to have two rabbits in the morning before I got headed out the door to my car. _Not my favorite but it will suffice for now._ As I licked the hot blood from my lips I ran into Alice. She started apologizing to me for last night and I assured her that it wasn't a major thing because I've lusted after her before as well. It's just a side affect to living with the same highly sexual spouses for a century plus; sometimes you want something new. Sometimes they switch partners always with consent of their spouse and things work out for them. Everybody's happy, the relationships stay the same, and they all go back to their everyday life. The only rule is: I'm off limits. I wanted to lose my virginity to someone I loved. _Yes, I'm virtuous. Shut up, I already get crap from Emmett every time he hears me fondling myself after a couple in the house has had sex._ Alice was rambling quickly, even for a vampire, and I was trying to decipher what she was saying. All I caught was: "Vision! Gonna confront you. Forest. Do the right thing, I want a new sister!" In her excited/worried speech. She put her hands on her hips and yelled, "Are you even listening to me?!" _Note to self: Never make Tinkerbell mad, she becomes violent._

"Well I was trying." I whined, "Just don't hit me!" I shielded my face. Alice just looked at me with frustration.

"Edward she knows."


	4. Trap doors that open, I spiral down

* Yes, yes, Meyer rules; I don't. Bleh bleh bleh.

* So kiddos another day another story. I got a little writer's block, which I'm sure you'll be able to see, but after this little hurdle it'll flow a bit smoother I'm sure. This was a pretty necessary scene so it had to b in here.

BTW: I think last chapter was my favorite by far so thanks for the reviews on it. I like to think of the vampires like cats as opposed to the werewolves being dogs (makes sense in my mind). Also I loved the fact that everyone was cool with the way I wrote Alice.

Anyway, here we go…

**Trap doors that open, I spiral down… **

I don't know the exact moment when realization washed over me like a baptism, but I know it drowned me like one. This past week has been one jigsaw piece falling into place after another. _He's impossibly fast and strong. His skin is pale white and ice cold. His eyes change color. And sometimes he speaks like he's from a different time. He never eats or drinks anything. He doesn't go out in the sunlight…_ After talking to Jake at La Push yesterday I am utterly convinced…Edward Cullen isn't human.

**ED POV:** I feel like I'm waiting for something…and I've been waiting all day for this moment. She's been staring at me all day trying to read me in the lunch room. Bella had no idea but as she sat across from me at the table, her brown eyes stabbed into my hellish soul. Carlisle believes that I'm some sort of celestial saint-like cherub. If he only knew how I felt every time she walked by me, every time I caught her fragrance. Her blood. Her sexuality. I let out a barely audible groan, abruptly followed by a worried look from Bella. At this very second I was fighting the urge to leap across the table and rip the clothes off of that ballerina body; while simultaneously draining her arteries dry of blood. If Carlisle knew that, he would cast me off of that pedestal I sit so high upon in his mind. As we were walked in silence to our biology class, our tension was saying everything we were afraid to.

**Bella POV: **_The silence scares me because it screams the truth._ There it is again…his pained expression; it speaks for itself. Class today was a stagnant torture and the very reminder that I was going to confront Edward after school. The bell rang and as the seats became vacant Edward walked me to the door and over the crowd of kids. I whispered to him, "The forest." I left him standing there, head hung low, in the sea of apathetic students as I walked to the gym.

**ED POV: **Why must she tempt me? Even now in this stark condition her blood sang to me. The body I craved swept past me, her hair like silk caressing my frozen skin. _The forest…_ She just confirmed what Alice told me this morning. _She knows._ She was stepping in front of a freight train. Bella Swan, the danger magnet walking into the lion's den, but she defiantly wasn't Daniel. My lamb…Does that make me the lion? I would be coming for her. _Coming in my pants..._ I'll be ready to devour her. My eyes evolved to onyx as I headed behind the school to wait for my own personal Lolita_. Don't rape her... Don't rape her… Don't rape her…_

**Bella POV: **I can't count how many dodge balls hit me in the head during class today, but I blame Edward! He's been in my thoughts all day. For some reason they all gravitated towards my face. And with out the much needed protection from Mike Newton, he had been shielding Jessica the entire game; I must have a black eye. After school he was there by the flower bed. Millions of pertinent questions spiraled down the trap doors of my mind when I passed him; a vacant look on my face. No need to explain anything, he knew where we were going. I walked on, thinking of things to say when I reached our destination.

**Ed POV: **We came into the jungle like ferns that created the depths of the Washington forest. She stopped and turned to me. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was formulating inside of her head.

"How old are you?" she asked throwing her back pack on the ground. "Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?" I knew the answer I would be providing her with wouldn't prove very advantageous for me later on today.

"A while." She took some time to process what I my double meaning; I heard her hyperventilate a little bit.

"I know what you are." Good, I wanted her to know. I wanted her to be afraid. I wanted her to run. I wanted her to love me. But she had to detest me; kick and scream until she moved back to Arizona.

I came up behind her, "Say it." She needed to know how dangerous I was, "Say it! Out loud…"

"Vampire.", her body trembled with timid fear.

"Are you afraid?" Bella turned to me holding her ground.

"No." _Good…wait what?!_

"Bella I'm a killer! I've killed before, and I wanted to kill you the day I saw you."

"I don't care!"

"You should because I still have that craving every time I see you, smell you, taste you…" my mind went off on a tangent.

"Edward I don't…wait, taste me?" her hands planted on her hips in defiance and her face looking absolutely baffled. It was adorable.

"I like watching you sleep." I figured she'd get the hint.

"What does that have to do with anything?", still completely puzzled.

"You um…touch yourself when you're dreaming."

"That was you?!" I nodded ashamed, "I thought you hated me."

"Silly mortal girl... Every time you come near me I resist the urge to taste your skin again, to shred my chivalry and ravage you."

"Right, because I'd be tasty." She turned her back on me. I pressed myself behind her, melting her hips to meet mine. I was already hard for her, but when I heard her breath hitch I gasped.

"You are definitely tasty in more than one instance." my voice hovered by her ear sending a cool breath upon it. I turned her around to face me and yanked her hand in mine. I pushed it onto my growing erection. "This, is what you do to me Bella!" she moved her hand around it firming it up even more, "It's not just lust for your blood I have, it's also for you body." My mouth hung open as her nimble fingers grasped me tighter through my jeans.

"I have to be with you Edward. You can't push me away anymore. I trust you." Her hands made quick work of me. _God Bella, I can't deny you anything! Especially with your hands at my achingly hard cock._

"Mmm…B-e-l-l-a I want you so badly." I panted with my head rested in the crook of her neck.

"I'm yours just say yes to me.", she trailed boiling kisses across my collarbone, "That's not so hard is it Edward…? Is it?"

"Yes yes yes… I need you Bella." I gasped against her neck, "So much." She took my hands in hers and lowered them to that juicy ass of hers. I gripped her cheeks while simultaneously thrusting my cock at the crease of her jeans. I thrust and thrust until her head wheeled back and she moaned.

"I need your body on mine."

"Tell me what you want me to do." I teased her by putting my hand at the apex of her thighs, rubbing deep circles into her.

"Aghhh god I want you…I want, I want you to…ahh!" I pushed Bella's hot and heated body against a tree and really went at her. I unbuttoned and unzipped her and let my hands trail across her panties. "STOP TEASING ME!" her breath came out ragged. I chuckled at her failed attempts at grinding against my hands.

"Tell me then Bella! What. Do. You. Want? Do you want me to rub your wet pussy right now until you come violently on my hands? Stretching you with my fingers, thrusting them, curling them upward to find your G-spot, making you feel like you're flying to the fucking moon! Do you want that my fragile little nymphet?" I pinched her clitoris, making her arch up ten feet. "You love it when I talk dirty to you don't you Bella?"

"Yes! Oh god yes!"

"Maybe I could just take you now. You're already soaking wet and ready for me. I could piston my hips into yours with such an animalistic ferocity that you won't be able to stand straight for days. Lifting up your leg to push deeper into your tight cunt, making you arch into me, make you claw at my back and pull my hair. Then you'll burst." I leaned into her, my lips barely touching hers. I looked her dead in the eye, "I can make you come so hard that your cum will slide down to you fucking ankles. So hard that you'll forget how to spell your own name!" Two of my fingers dipped into her fiery, sopping wet pussy. She screamed my name like a possessed banshee. Then her phone rang… _Shit its_ _Charlie._

"Damn damn damn damn it!" she huffed while she fastened her pants back up. "The one time Charlie has to call… THE ONE TIME!" she sighed like the angel she was.

"I think you better go if you don't want Charlie to get suspicious." I cooed to soother her.

"You'll be here tomorrow right?" I nodded, relieving her. She leaned against my rigid body and kissed me. A delectable, delicious overpowering kiss. Her lips are like the sweetest poison; so soft and warm.

**Bella POV:** Kissing Edward was as easy as breathing air into my lungs. So natural, so right. _Charlie just had to go and ruin my fun, my moment. _His lips were cold but as smooth as glass. When I ran my tongue over his bottom lip I got shivers and heard him let out a deep lush moan. He pushed me away, reminding me that I needed to go. So I turned on my heel, picked up my back pack and strode to my truck. As I walked yards away I couldn't fight the eruptive uncontrollable sensation that surged through me. I was thoroughly dazzled, and would be until I saw him again.

**Ed POV: **I was about to explode into a trillion tiny shards of pleasure! The air was charged with sexual tension I went to my meadow up the mountain and out of the cloud bank. I couldn't hold off my release any longer. Just thinking about her creamy thighs, milky breasts had me ready to blow. I stripped my clothes one by one until I got to my favorite spot against the rocks. I lay back vulnerably naked on the feathery grass beneath me, heaving my breaths harshly out of my mouth. I closed my eyes in anticipation and felt the warmth of the sun on my face. I wrapped a sparkling hand to my lengthening penis, tugging and pulling, ripping the moans from my belly. I stroked the firm skin vigorously, jerking my hand and moaning Bella's name religiously. My thumb traced the head of the pulsing tip of my swelling cock and squeezed it, catching pre-cum on my fingers. My body wrenched and twisted as my sinewy body arced upward, rocking into my hand. I felt an overwhelming thrill from the tingling sensation racing at the core of my limbs as thoughts of Bella rushed my head. I felt my orgasm impending, crushing me as my frenzied hand went at an inhuman pace.

"Bella…god! Fuck, bloody fucking…aghhh!" I clenched my fists. I could feel my balls tightening, heavy with cum. I tried to restrain my hoarse voice as best as I could but to no avail.

"AGHHH!** BELL-AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**"

**Bella POV: **"Charlie, did you just call my name?"

"No Bells." he called from the back yard. I mumbled to myself, "I swear I just heard my name." _Huh weird…_

**Ed POV: **The forest shook as I surged with ecstasy and an explosion of thick gooey cum. _I've never had an orgasm that intense in my life. _I got up and put my clothes back on and limped back home. _Jesus Edward, get a hold of yourself._ But I couldn't get her out of my head.

=T=h=e= =N=e=x=t= =D=a=y=

"So we're together right?" The fluttering in my stomach wouldn't stop until I heard his answer.

"We, my love, are more than together. We are undeniably stuck together. Especially with me having to protect you in your every move from everything and it's mother." he chuckled out.

I frowned, "You think I can't take care of myself?"

He plainly laughed at me, "I know you can't." I stuck up my middle finger and flipped him off. "Oh naughty girl…" he took his finger into my mouth and expertly sucked it.

"My days are numbered and you're just tempting fate Edward." I nearly moaned out.

"Silly Bella, your days were numbered when I met you." his velvety voice seduced me in seconds.

He pushed me into a locker, "Edward… I'm so wet right now." I purred.

"Swan…" he murmured, "You better shut your mouth or I'm gonna fuck it."

"Hey Cullen!" an angry voice grumbled behind my own personal male model, "Don't you say that shit to my boo!" _Oh shit…_ that voice stood out to me like an upside down cross_. Newton…shit; I thought he was with Jessica._ "Dude! You don't talk to Isabella like that. What's wrong with you?!" the annoying jock pulled me away from Edward.

My 'David' gave his sinful crooked smile, "I like my women rated triple X." Mike looked disgusted as he attempted to tug me towards the cafeteria, but I smirked as I yanked back to Edward.

I spun around to face the newt, "First off, I am not and will never be your 'boo'." Edward was rubbing circles across my back, playing with my bra straps. "Secondly, what the hell?! Are you black or something?" the boy behind me laughed uncontrollably. "Third, if you were my _boyfriend_ you would know that **I hate** being called Isabella. Now leave before all of your manhood gets cut down."

**Ed POV: **_I am so turned on right now…I love this woman._

* Guys, I'm sooo sorry! I know I'm like an uber bitch and all that fun stuff but I had like a crazy amount of school stuff and home stuff to deal with so sorry for not posting on Thursday. My bad… That's why I wrote an extra long chapter for ya.

Sorry again and thanks for reading!


	5. I was a lonely cloud, but now

*So peeps, I just can't win can I? Oh well hope you like this week's chapter(s…00;;?)

*By the way I stumbled onto this site with a pretty cool poem and decided to use a phrase in here. It's the: "The snow felt like broken glass" part. The title of it is "Woke Up Walking" by this 16 yr old talented chick named Andrea. So if you ever read this: thank you! The rest of the poetics are from moi! I don't know why, but I felt in a French mood tonight. I don't even speak French! But you'll see none the less. Thanks for putting up with my shit guys, I really appreciate it! ;P

* Meyer has kadrillions of dollars because she made Twilight…I'm broke. You do the math.

**I Was A Lonely Cloud, But Now I Am The Sun**

"La paix est contenue, comme quelque chose de rien là.

Mais tout le monde, vous et moi, main dans la main que nous n'osons.

Pour briser la loi, de briser le moule…

Pour vivre comme si notre histoire de l'incalculable."

His silky voice wrapped around my thoughts, trying to remember my French class in freshmen year.

"Could you translate? My 'francophone' (French speaking) isn't too hot these days." My body leaned into his while we lay in the forest together.

**Ed POV: **"The peace is so contained, like something aught be there.

But all the world is you and I, hand in hand we dare.

To break the law, to break the mold…

To live as if our story's untold."

The gape in her expression was genuinely the most beautiful thing I've seen her do.

"That's beautiful Edward." she sighed dreamily in my arms_. Say something that doesn't sound terribly cliché…_

"Not as beautiful as you." I smiled at her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ _Some Casanova you are…_She returned my smile regardless; looking like she had stars in her eyes. My naïve Bella…you deserve better than that. "I'm sorry Bella." her smile gingerly left her face, "What I just said didn't even compare to how I feel about you." Her cherub face was adorned with an omniscient smile beamed in my direction. "It was just so…so…"

"Cheesy?" Her laughter flooded my ears like a broken dam. I turned away from her in embarrassment. "Edward!" she snickered, "I don't care that it was cheesy! Because it was coming from you. So it was the most sincere form of flattery. Stop being a dork and turn around." She pulled me closer to her, flipping me back around. I could have held my position but the plea in her voice made me reconsider. I can't deny Bella anything. "That's better." she kissed my frigid cheek.

"Sweetheart I'm 104 years old and I feel like some giddy, sweaty, hormonal teenage boy!" I dug my head into her the crook of her neck. _Yes, I whined to my girlfriend._

"Silly vampire, self pity is for humans." She giggled. _I don't get it…_ Her comforting kisses fevered my body, warming my mood. After a small pass in time we drifted into a comfortable silence again.

My chilled lips skimmed down her neck, "You met me at a strange time in my life." We were looking up through the trees, sprawled across the water covered ground. Her head rested onto my arm while I mulled over what I had just stated. _I was just starting to find myself before Bella came._ I was trying to cope with a lonely life, a mundane life. An old life that gave me no joy and took everything I had once loved and turned it against me. Tanya from the Denali clan had to talk me out of suicide once; it was a low point in my life… For a certain period of time Alice was keeping me on "Suicidal vampire lockdown". No one else in the family knew; there were the times when Jasper could feel my emotions and he would get suspicious. But never a word was said. _I feel the hate of winter's wrath. The snow feels like broken glass.  
But yet I keep moving on. Hoping some day I will see dawn._ And I did see it. It was my Bella, breaking dawn. Glowing light at the end of the tunnel.She had come to Forks and stirred my life around, for better or for worse…

"What do you mean?" she asked quizzically while cuddling closer to me. I sighed trying to formulate the right words this time.

"Bella, before you I was nothing. I just existed. But ever since I met you I've been living again. I have something to look forward to every day. Be it your kisses and caresses or your sneezes and stumbles, you are my life now. I live for you." I brushed raindrops from her hair and kissed her forehead. I gazed deeply into her hypnotic brown eyes to let her know I was serious. "Bella my world revolves around you." I marked her sugary skin with my icy kisses.

"As far as I know, the Earth revolves around you. I can't think of anything when we're together except for you and how much you brighten my life." _Oh god, she loves me!_ Every kiss that she reciprocated was like a charge of electric currents, painful and euphoric. Just because I'm in love with Bella doesn't mean that I had stopped yearning for her blood. On the contrary, sometimes it only made me want her more. It is such a dangerous game we play, but Russian roulette isn't the same without a gun…

"Bella? How did we get here?" I mumbled against her collarbone, tickling her.

She reigned in her laughter, "I think I know." She gently ran her hand through my hair.

"Hey, how much do you know about vampires?" I twisted a wave of her long curls around my finger.  
"Not a lot I'm guessing. I doubt any of the facts are true." she skimmed her warm hand over my stretched out abdomen. _Mmm…that feels like heaven._ As Bella's hand dropped lower and lower I started to stiffen.

"Mmm… I'll show you later. Right now, I want to explore you a little, mon chéri." Her chuckle resonated into a slight moan as my nimble hands worked to unbutton her cardigan. My fingers grazed the lace of her bra, trailing down to cover her creamy pale stomach. My lips were soon to follow as I dipped into her navel; venom on my tongue. Her lips trembled as I unzipped her skinny jeans. The further south I went, the more my lust filled erection lingered. My open mouth sank into the flawlessly smooth skin right above her panties. As I had Bella panting I ever so slowly stripped off the tiny piece of clothing.

"Ohhhh…Edward…" I slipped sloppy tongue-filled kisses over her dark curls. "Ahh…" she gasped out, yanking my hair in the process.

"Mmm Bella…I want you so badly." The tip of my tongue traced lower to her wet swollen folds. I swirled around her clit, ravishing it like a pussy monster. "Christ you taste exquisite!" my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Ed-ward…" my breathless angel sighed, "I…I…I think…"

I chuckled at her brazen reactions, "That's right love, just let go. Give into the pleasure. Oh god you're so wet!"

"I…I SEE SOMEBODY!" _Wha-what? That's impossible! I would have heard whoever it… Who the hell is laughing?!_

_Hey little bro! Just stopping by to make sure you weren't jerking off again, and look at what I found… You in between your girlfriend's legs eating her pussy. I'm so proud of you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!_

"**Emmett!!!!! ****GET. OUT!**"

Bella was pulling her clothing back over her body as my brother's laughter boomed out over her.

"Your brother?** Your fucking brother?!**"

"**EMMETT!!!!!!"** I growled and went into attack mode.

_Okay okay! Just hope you didn't get blue-balled. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! _Bella's cheeks enflamed as she regained her clothing and my brother ran off.

"By the way Eddie, mom says she wants to meet her today!" _Peachy! That's just…_

**Bella POV:**_ Great…_

* Hope you guys liked it! Suggestions are welcome and so are reviews ^^;;


	6. My wish for selfdestruction

*Sooo I don't know if I'm going to keep writing this story…I'm not really feelin the love guys. Please review so I know what to do. If there are enough of you reading I'll gladly continue. So send in those messages! I'll let you know on Friday.

Thanks guys I love ya all and thanks for putting up with my shit

*The characters are Stephenie's, the situational humors they happen to be in at the moment are mine.

"**My Wish For Self-Destruction"**

**Bella POV: **_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ _His brother just saw…Oh God!_ He's going to think that I'm some sort of slut. Then he'll tell the rest of the Cullens and they won't let me near Edward ever again because they'll think I have Syphilis and they'll be afraid that I'll give it to him! _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ After the unexpected interruption my tears started running down my face and I booked it to Betsy to start her up. Edward was quick behind me though…

**Ed POV:** "Bella wait! I am so sorry; I didn't know he was there! I…I…"

"It's fine Edward; it's not your fault I…I…just need a human moment right now. A major human moment." She shielded her face with her trembling hands and hit her steering wheel. "I'm still going with you, I just need to call Charlie okay?" Her voice broke as tears dripped down her face and off of her nose. My hand held her cheek, rubbing it to sooth her nerves before she phoned Chief Swan. _Emmett is as good as dead when I get home. _

"Darling, you don't have to do this. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable love." I kissed her nose and tenderly stroked her hair to hush her tears.

"I want to meet your family and I know you want me to meet them all as well. So, I'm going to take a deep breath and ring Charlie; then you can pick me up and we can run to your house." , the smile on her face could only be depicted as raw vulnerability.

**Bella POV: **I manually dried the well that was leaking from my eyes as I tried to wipe the look of distraught and pure vengeance off of my lover's face. He shut my car door and walked over a few feet to give me some privacy.

"Alright sunshine, I'll be right back. I just need to have a little talk with the family." I nodded my head, grabbed the cell phone out of my pocket, and dialed home.

**Ed POV: **My feet flew unnaturally from underneath me as they carried me home. Esme was at the grocery store getting food for Bella. Carlisle was on his way home from work. Alice was taking Jasper on a quick hunt so that they would be prepared for Bella's arrival; it was mostly for Jasper though. He was the newest member of the 'We don't eat humans' club. My brother wouldn't intentionally harm her but I don't want to push anything. So going on a hunt to prevent the temptation of draining Bella's blood during dinner was a good idea. Rosalie was in Port Angeles shopping, I knew she didn't want to be at home for any of this. She can honestly be a bitch sometimes, but after everyone found out about Bella she became irate at the very mention of my girlfriend's name. _I can never figure out her problem…_ That just leaves one person…Emmett.

_Awe…did little Eddie come home early to stick up for his girlfriend?_

"Something like that…"

_Hey, I bet you could get cock sucking points with her if you do._ My hands clenched into fists so tight my knuckles could have fractured._ HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! But first you gotta catch me!_

"Me catch you? Are you honestly that idiotic? I'm the fastest one in this family let alone you!"

_Okay okay you're right. I meant find me. So hop to it skipper!_

"You…are…a moron." I sighed and threaded my fingers through my hair. "If…No when I find you, I'm going to beat you senseless with your own arm."

_Yeah right! Rosalie will be on your ass faster than you can say barracuda. Ha ha ha ha haaa haaaaaa!_

"Oh really?" , I knew where he was the whole time; the ignorant ape. My anger fuelled my senses as I crept up right behind him. "Barracuda."

"Oh shi…" The dumbfounded expression sketched onto his face was utterly priceless as I ripped off his left arm. "Okay Eddie, that's en…" **SLAP!** I struck him in the face with his dismembered limb. He was stunned to say the least. I bludgeoned him again and again with more and more force.

"DON'T! ***Hit*** EVER! ***Hit*** DO!** *Hit*** THAT!** *Hit*** TO! ***Hit* **BELLA!** *Hit*** EVER!** *Hit*** AGAIN!** *Hit*** YOU!** *Hit*** JACKASS!** *Super hit***" That last hit broke his arm, recently turned into a weapon, and mangled it. I heard boisterous laughter to my right and a sigh from my left…Jasper and Alice.

A Southern drawl from Jasper cheered me on, "Go for it Eddie! Whack him where it counts! Hahahahahaaa ow!" I turned to see Alice smacking the back of his head in disapproval.

"Jesus! Are you done yet?" Emmett yanked his arm from my hands and attempted to reattach it to its socket. More obnoxious laughter came from Jasper and apparently more wacks from Alice.

"Oh come on Ally! This is YouTube worthy!" , a look of idiotic glee filled my brother's face.

The thing you've got to know about Jasper is that he is completely addicted to YouTube. Ever since he saw the "Dramatic Prairie Dog" he's been watching at least 200 videos a day. He finds just about all of them hilarious, even that "Numa Numa" video! Well except for that "Chocolate Rain" guy…

=F=l=a=s=h= =B=a=c=k=

_Chocolate Rain. Some stay dry and others feel the pain. Chocolate Rain. A baby born will die before the sin. Chocolate Rain. The school books say it can't be here again. Chocolate Rain. The prisons make you wonder where it went..._

Jasper's blonde curly hair took up most of the computer but Emmett and I could see around the unruly mess.

"It just keeps going on…" , he turned to us, "It doesn't end…" Jasper's expression was that of a person who had just gotten tasered: a hint of anger that can't really come out because their face is too stunned with 120 volts of electricity.

_Chocolate Rain. The same crime has a higher price to pay. Chocolate Rain  
The judge and jury swear it's not the face. Chocolate Rain. Dirty secrets of economy. Chocolate Rain. Turns that body into GDPChocolate Rain. The bell curve blames the baby's DNA. Chocolate Rain. But test scores are how much the parents make…_

"What. The. Hellllll. Is this?" Jasper's eyes looked like they'd fall out of his skull if they got any larger from pure shock. I snickered at my brother's reaction; this was simply priceless!

"Man this shit is so funny right?" Emmett's booming laughter made Jasper want to see this in the first place.

"This is **so** not funny! He looks like a dead fish that just had a stroke on half of its body. I mean COME ON! I want to beat this guy silly!"

"Dude, why are you so mad?" , Emmett scratched his head in confusion.

"Yeah Jazz?" , as amusing as this was I honestly was puzzled.

"Because…because it's…it just doesn't make any sense and it's **not funny!**"

"Umm alright…?"

"You know what, Edward get Carlisle I-need-to-ask-him-a-question." , he was practically hyperventilating at this point.

_Chocolate Rain. 'Cross the world and back it's all the same. Chocolate Rain. Angels cry and shake their heads in shame. Chocolate Rain…_

Two minutes later Carlisle entered the room, "Yes son?"

"Carlisle…if I have a relapse…"

"You won't have a…"

"Let me finish. If I have a relapse, I am going to track this guy and disembowel him after I rip the vocal chords out of his throat. Then I will light him on fire and repeatedly hit him with whatever blunt object I can find at the moment."

"Ahh…why?" , Carlisle's famous eyebrow went up.

"Becau…be…**it's just ****not**** funny!** And this guy is _a-s-k-i-n-g_ for it…"

"Emmett, did I miss something?"

"No, not really…" Emmett had a camcorder and was currently taping Jasper's sudden launch of rampage.

"Stop tapping him Em!" , I harshly whispered.

"He's WHAT?" …And all bets were off.

"Aww hell…" , I held the bridge of my nose as I became a first-hand witness of the downfall and destruction of Emmett's brand new Dell. Three minutes, several shouts, and hundreds of tiny little plastic and glass pieces later… Dad left, Jasper stood in retreating attack mode, Emmett was standing with his mouth agape in a disbelieving expression, and I sat on the bed knocking my head against the wall.

"That is not cool!"

"Sorry Em, I'll clean it up and buy you a new one." Jasper's exhausted looking figure retreated to his and Alice's room across the hall.

"But…but I just bought it!" , his whines were directed at the door. Then he turned to me and looked like he was about to cry. "Why didn't you tell me that he was going to do this? You could've read his thoughts or something…" , his voice went up two childlike octaves.

"That's the thing Em," , I patted his shoulder as I headed for the door, "There wasn't one thought inside of his head." As I walked into my room I heard my brother screeching.

"**Alice! Why didn't you tell me?**" I snickered along with my favorite sister and turned on my Ipod.

"Because Jasper when he's angry has its benefits!" she squealed as she was thrown onto the bed by her husband.

=f=l=a=s=h= =b=a=c=k= =o=v=e=r=

"I mean really, who would have thought Edward had the balls to beat up Emmett? He's a nun for god's sake!" Alice gave a glance at me and went into 'overprotective-sister-mode' and all but growled at her husband. "Alright, alright…always gottta ruin my fun when it comes to Duracell over there. Let me explain the Duracell name: copper hair and the fact that I keep going and going…with certain things… You get what I'm hinting at. All of a sudden I felt this abrupt menacing pain at the back of my head and this banshee shrieking in my ears. I turned around to face none other than Rosalie, and without any warning I was punched in the face by her manicured hand.

"What! Is! Wrong! With! You!" , after every word another blow to the head would follow.

"But he deserved*punch* Stop it Rose! He deserved it!"

"Riiight Edward…He deserved to get his **Arm ripped off**!" , her voice was a shrill growl, "Fine*punch*what did he do?" She delivered yet another painfully annoying hit to my face.

"I would…**if you'd stop hitting me**!"

"Fine." , she grimaced with her hands on her hips, "Speak."

"He…he…" Emmett sent me a pleading look.

_DO NOT tell her what happened! If you do, I really will be in pieces scattered across the country okay? So just DON'T._ I nodded his way and held my hands up in defeat to my blonde tyrannical older sister.

"Never mind Rosalie, never mind." Alice and Jasper pulled her off of me and headed downstairs to wait for Carlisle and Esme.

_THANK…YOU…_ "Whew that was close huh?" , my giant brother put his once amputated arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"If you ever see my girlfriend naked again it will be."

"Yeahhhh sorry 'bout that."

"Whatever. I have to go get Bella." , I jumped out the window and made the dash back to her truck…

**Bella POV:** I took a deep breath and ruffled through my hair a bit. _Where is he?_ As if he heard my call, I caught the cashmere voice that I've learned to be Edward's flow through my ear.

"Sorry I'm late. I just had to clear up some things at home. Are you ready?" , I nodded and looked up into his brassy eyes. "If you don't w…", I put my finger to his frosty lips.

"I'm fine. I want to do this okay?" He gave me a small smile and I leaned in to give him a chaste kiss. I pulled away quickly because if I didn't we'd be in the same predicament we were in ten minutes ago. And I really don't want to go to Edward's house to meet his family sexually charged. Dear lord that'd be awkward… "Okay where's the shiny Volvo?" He grabbed my hand and took it in his.

"Well my dear, I live fairly close to here and my car is already at the house so…I figured now would be the best time to show you how vampires get around." _Massive amounts of confusion._

"What do you like turn into a bat? Because I'd have to say, if that's the case I'm going to get back in the car. 'Cause there is no way your tiny little bat wings could haul all 132 pounds of me." A gust of manly cackling came from Edward's mouth.

"You…hahaha! You really think we turn into bats? Hahahahahahaaa!" , he had to steady himself with his hand on his knee.

"I guess now I don't…"

"Sorry love, it's just that…never, never mind." , he cleared his throat and proceeded on, "We run at basically warp speed."

"Okay…I got how you'll get home but I'm still not seeing how I end up at your house as well." He used his devilish smirk to lure me onto his back. "Um…Edward…?" , my hands were secure around his neck, most likely choking him.

"Just think of it like a really fast piggyback ride." ,he kissed my knuckles, "Ready, set…"

"Did I mention I have motion sickness?" , my panicky voice was quickly quieted by the feeling of air whipping around our bodies. I heard Edward chuckle when I dug my head into his neck. _Stupid hot vampire boyfriend…_ Within three minutes or so we were in front of this chic art deco house in the mist of the forest. _W…o…w…_ Edward gently lifted my clingy body to twist me around to face him.

"Well here we are…maison de Cullen." The smile he revealed melted me like the sun. It was so vulnerable and loving.

"I love it!" , I pecked his cheek as he set me down. _Here we go…_ As I walked into the stylish modern house (not house, mansion seems like more of an accurate description) all I could think about was twenty minutes ago in the meadow. My mind still couldn't register it all, maybe because it didn't add up. Me and Edward in a loving embrace: check. Edward and I talking about life and our love for each other: check. Me and Edward doing very naughty things that make Bella blush and moan: check. Brother interrupts and scares the living daylights out of Bella while simultaneously seeing her half naked? Unfortunately check…the worst possible check I think that could have happened. Considering the fact that I'll be formally meeting the rest of the family in a couple of seconds and his brother saw my…well you know! That'll sure make dinner _swell_.

"This is the only place where we never have to hide." I understood that completely for some reason. A place where you can be yourself and you don't have to meticulously watch your actions in front of people. _Completely comfortable._ As we walked closer to the kitchen, I started to hear…opera music? "I told them not to do this."

I was introduced to Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie; then reintroduced to Carlisle and Emmett. After I had met everyone my bladder all of a sudden started to piss me off _(no pun intended)_ and I had to use the bathroom. Emmett offered to show me the way and since I didn't want to make a scene, I obliged. The closest one was downstairs, away from everybody's attention. _Thank God for that._ I made my peace with their amazing bathroom and heated toilet seat, washed my hands and went out the door; only to be surprised by a big bulky Emmett.

"So…You wanna talk about it?" His quiet voice caught me off guard.

"About what?"

He leaned in close to me, "About your time with Edward." A wide vicious smile crept to his face.

"Wha-what d-did you want to know?"

"E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g."


	7. Mission Control

*I don't own any of the Twilight Saga, but I am seeing the midnight premier of Eclipse… SUCKAS!

**Sorry for going MIA but I hope you like it anyway :D

***Btw if I were you, I'd read the other chapters before reading this one to get back on track(I know I had to); but I'm not a Nazi so do what you want ;)

######### And ######### here ########## we ########## go ######## kiddos ######## !

**Bella POV:** "Well um…it's complicated. And why are you asking me this? You're his brother; you're not supposed to be some creeper stalking unsuspecting lovers in the forest!" I felt the incredible urge to beat him over the head with his own arm.

"That's like expecting the hamburglar not to steal hamburgers! It's in my nature Bella. I'll let you off the hook for now because we just met but eventually you'll have to spill it." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows, and for a moment I could see the appeal in his jovial nature. But I'd never even let him cross my mind because Rosalie looked like she'd murder me seven ways to Sunday. She broke a crystal salad bowl…with her bare hands…without even trying! Is it just me, or does she hate me? I moved to step past Emmett and back up the stairs but was blocked yet again by a gigantic vampire.

"Riiight, you go on and think that. Well I'm going to head back out there if you don't mind moving your freakishly large body." He moved out of my path and wrapped an enormous arm around me as his body quivered with laughter.

"Ha ha ha! I think we're going to become really good friends Bella. Not as good as you and Alice are going to become but still. "As we got to the landing I could see Alice and Edward talking somewhat heatedly but as soon as Alice heard her name she was at my side; super amazing flipped hair and all.

"Wait, what is it?" I turned to her out of confusion and received a huge smile in return. _Thank god for the little pixie named Alice._

"Nothing Bella. Why don't I show you around the house?" _So I guess that question was going unanswered…_

**Alice POV:** "Alice I don't -" Edward started into his overprotective possessive mode with his one true love, so Bella went over to go reassure him. _He's such a big baby._ I got a glare for that one.

"Edward it's fine, I'll be right back." Bella took his hands and squeezed them before she turned to leave with me. We could both feel Edward's blunt frustration radiating off of his skin. I wrapped my left arm around Bella as I shouted to my brother over my shoulder.

"Yeah Edward, a little girl talk never hurt anything." I winked at her as she relaxed and even gave a small smile.

_Alice don't you dare mess this up. _His menacing voice in my head was amateur at best, but I'll indulge him anyway.

_She'll be fine with me. I'll take her through our room and send her back to you. STOP WORRYING. _We went up the stairs to mine and Jasper's bedroom.

"So how long have you been a vampire?" I know my face had a vacant look to it because Edward was talking to me at the same time. "Oh wow, I'm so stupid! I didn't mean to be intrusive or anything; you don't have to tell me."

_Just remember: she isn't a toy—she can break, she isn't your personal Barbie doll, and she's not a part of the family yet—no matter how much you want her to be. __**Do not**__ freak her out Alice._ I chuckled as I grabbed her shoulders, "Bella calm down. I was just thinking about something else at the time. I don't remember much but…"

_Of course I won't! Honestly Edward; you just told her that she would be having dinner with a family of vampires and she seemed to take that exceptionally well. If the minor detail of us being vampires didn't run her out the front door screaming; then I'm sure nothing else will._ I laughed in my head as I told Bella about Jasper and I before meeting the Cullens.

She looked puzzled, "What's so funny?"

Oops, I guess some of the laughter came out. "Nothing, it's just that Edward is excessively protective of you. It's cute. I've never really seen him like that with anybody; you must be exceptionally special to him Bella."

"I don't see how I'm so special. Honestly, I don't even see why he gives me the time of day in the first place. He's so mind blowing, I don't see what he sees in under-average me."

Aww…that's adorable! I held her hands in mine, "Bella, Edward sees so much in you. He tells me the exact same thing about you all the time." She gave me an incredulous look, "Believe me when I say he loves you immensely. You two look at each other like me and Jasper look at each other. Although I don't know why you both are so self-depreciating…"

"Ha ha I'm so used to it and I'm sure Edward has always been a sulky vampire. God Alice, I just wish he would turn me into a vampire like you guys and stop treating me like this fragile porcelain doll all the time."

I then hear the voice of my whiney brother_: I do not treat her like that! She could get hurt—__and usually does__. She's is a magnet for danger. I mean honestly! Her boyfriend is a vampire Alice. How much more dangerous could it be for her?_ "I'm sure it's for your own protection; we're not the only monsters out there Bella."

_Thank you Alice._ I could hear the triumph in his voice when Bella gave an irritated sigh. "But I can definitely see where you're coming from; so if he ever starts, just come to me okay?"

"Are you sure Alice? I mean you are pretty small—no offense."

_Yeah Alice what are you going to do, nag me to death? Hahahaha_

"Oh Bella you're so naïve. I have my ways…**believe **me." Evil pixie smile commence!

_You already know I have __very effective__ measures of punishment; you've talked to Jasper after sex. I get my way every time. And just think of what I could do with Jasper as my assistant…hmm I'm starting to enjoy the sound of that._ I could literally here Edward gulp_. And stop spying on us good grief!_

"Okay note to self: never mess with Alice Cullen."

**ED POV:** As I left the girls with their own time to get to know each other and got out of Alice's head, I headed down stairs to gather the reactions of the rest of the family. Carlisle and Jasper were in the middle of a chess game while Rosalie and Emmett did the dishes. "What is the verdict on Bella from the Cullen men?"

Jasper looked up at me and smiled, "I like her Duracell. She seems like a less tortured version of you. Her and Alice are going to get along great; now she'll have someone else to drag shopping with her, and that is a definite plus."

"Bella hates shopping, Jasper."

"But no one can say no to Alice Brandon, and that includes Bella. It's a universal law that you are more than aware of." Jasper laughed while Edward shuttered at the thought of Alice's parting words.

"I thought she was cool." SMACK! "Oww Rosalie! The hell was that for?" Rosalie glared daggers at him. I could hear her thoughts 'threatening to cut it off.'

"Language Emmett.", Esme chimed.

"Sorry Mom, but Rose started it.", another glare from Rosalie, "Well you did. Anyway, I thought she was actually pretty funny in her own awkward way. I'm just saying, it'd be nice to laugh every once and a while; especially at her clumsiness. Hahahaha! Oh my god how do you accidentally fling a meatball onto the ground with your fork, go to pick it up and not only knock your head on the table but also slip in the sauce on the floor and hit you head on the table again? Twice!" I stared pointedly at my brother as he burst into hysterics. "Oh Eddie you've got yourself a keeper."

"I think she was wonderful son. She's been handling our different nature extremely well; which was refreshing. I think that Bella seems like a perfect match for you and as long as you're content, I can't do anything but be grateful that she's met you.", Carlisle gave me the warm smile I've come to know.

"So, what do you think of her mom?"

Esme walked over to me while putting the leftover food away. "I agree with your father. I think she's beautiful, intelligible, and sweet; it's good to see you happy again. Bella seems like just what you need.", she rubbed my back in comfort and approval.

"Spoken like a true mother.", I gave her a sunny grin as I teased her.

"Well I don't like her.", Rosalie flipped her hair.

_Spoken like a true bitch._ "Last time I checked, nobody asked you Rosalie."

_Fuck off Edward. I don't know what you see in that pathetic little human anyway. _

I growled as Carlisle told us to behave. "I don't see how she can be so disrespectful and get away with it. Rose is always trying to instigate, like she has nothing better to do. Note to Rosalie, get a life and stop meddling in mine!"

_Don't be jealous because I'd rather fuck her than you any day Rose._ The blonde had the audacity look shocked. Rosalie started to furiously walk to her and Emmett's room and I was right behind her. _Oh, you couldn't possibly think that after decades of being around each other I wouldn't notice how you look at me like you want to fuck me? How could I not notice when you forget to censor yourself around me and I can hear exactly what elicit things you want to do with me? How about whenever you and Emmett are fucking like animals and you climax screaming my name in your head, imagining it was me instead of him? _My buxom blonde sister stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the doorway with her back to me. I leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "Well how tempting you might be, Bella has an innocence and virtue that you could never match." My lips brushed across her ear, "I want you to think about that the next time you're underneath Emmett with your legs bent past your head, when you're ridding him, when he's fucking you from behind, when he's thrusting into you so hard that your head ends up breaking the headboard." Her breath sped as she unconsciously leaned her body back to mine; I grabbed unto her curvaceous hips as I made my point clear. "Just think about how much more I could do to you Rosalie…", my lips dragged across her neck, "Are you thinking about it?"

"Yes…", the sound came as a gasp while her body shuddered.

"Good Rose because you'll never have it you unimaginable bitch." I let go of her as the venom of my words sunk into her like a disease, festering, slowly destroying her from the inside out. She shut the door behind her without a word or a thought. Unconcerned, I went back to the living room as I heard Alice and Bella come down the stairs; seconds later I heard the crashing of glass.

BELLA POV: "Hey Edward, did you just hear that?"

"No, nothing at all." He seemed almost fidgety for some reason… weird. "Why don't I show you around my room love?"

"Um, alright." I had the feeling that I was missing something important but I just shrugged it off. We stepped languidly past his doorframe, "I've been waiting for a long time for this Edward."

"Then I'll no longer keep you waiting." His crooked grin came back in full force, and I felt like everything was right again.

Hello my lovelies! It's good to be back ^-^;;

This surprisingly didn't take me too long to write so now that I have time; I should be able to spew more out. The new movie really inspired me to pick this back up, PLUS the amazing people who did the poll!

Well I hope you all liked it.

REVIEW so I know what I did wrong or need to change, or if you have an idea you'd like to see.

Reviews are like self-esteem crack guys, I need it to live!

xoxoxoxo

Karmapolice28


	8. It wouldn't be the First Time

***Blah blah blah don't own…Blah blah blah don't sue.**

***How you guys react to the chapter coming up will determine if the story will be over in a few chapters or if it needs to continue. So NOT a threat; I just don't want to drag anything in the wrong direction, kay?**

***And with THAT, let's begin…**

We were high above the ancient sequoia-like oaks just outside of the Cullens' immaculate house. I felt like I was flying—except the infamous Edward Cullen was holding me in place.

"This isn't real!", I was so amazed that this was the type of thing that Edward had the chance to see every day; all of the Cullens did.

He chuckled like smooth wine, "In my world it is."

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*cue romantic piano ballad here*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

Edward was driving me back to Charlie after I had said goodbye to his family. They were all so nice; the picture perfect family. _Except for Rosalie…What the hell was that about?_

"So what did you think of the family Bella?" I could tell that he was eager to hear my reply by the not-so-hidden expression of pain on his face._ I wonder if that's a Cullen thing…Jasper had that expression nearly the whole time._

"I loved them all…um, yeah."

"You don't have to hide anything from me love."

"Okay then… Rosalie looked like she wanted to decapitate me then burn my body and Jasper looked like he was in pain the whole time. Other than that, everyone was great. Carlisle and Esme were by far the nicest people I've met. Emmett was nothing short of comical. And I think Alice was right."

"Right about what?"

"I can tell that we're going to be friends." We laughed as we thought of the highlights of my time in the den of vegetarian vampires.

Once we got back to my house Edward opened my door and kissed my cheek.

"Tomorrow I've got a surprise for you my dear."

"Is that so Mr. Cullen?" Edward's handsome bronze hair reflected the little light as he moved to trap me between the Volvo and the hard sculpture of his body.

He kissed my forehead and said with a languid voice, "Absolutely."

As I leaned closer to him I whispered, "Well if you're good, you might be getting a surprise yourself." Then I licked his cool ear and felt him shudder with the heat of it all.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Edward groaned as our foreheads pressed against each other.

"No, the question is what will you do to deserve me?" , I giggled. Edward wrapped my leg high over his torso as he pressed into me.

"For starters I could spread you over the hood of the car…slip your panties over your thighs…" I was getting a little overheated; he always knows the right way to seduce me. _I can't wait till we have sex if his imagination is this good. _"Lick my way to your core…take your clitoris—"

Suddenly there was a loud cough near the front door.

**ED POV:** _**Charlie!**_

**BELLA POV:** _**Charlie!**_

_Shit shit shit!_ I desperately tried to untangle myself from Edward as I panicked.

"Bella I think it's time for your guest to leave." **Click click!** Charlie was furious and a shade of red that I'm sure hasn't even been cataloged yet.

_Oh jesus, not the shotgun!_ "Uh…IhadagreattimeEdwardbutyou'vegottagonow!" I attempted to shove him back into his car as fast as I could because vampire or not, Charlie would shoot him.

"Edward get out of here before Charlie snaps!", I stage whispered.

"You do know that he can't kill me with that?"

"Yes" , I huffed with frustration, "But that won't stop him from trying. Plus if he finds out your cover is blown."

Cool hands sheltered mine as Edward kissed the back of my palm "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, just get the hell out of here!", I all but screeched at him. He winked, honest-to-god winked, and zoomed off in his Volvo. I slapped my forehead and walked inside to get dinner ready. _This is way too much stress—he'll be the death of me I swear!_

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Next day after school*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

We're out at a clearing by the Cullens' house; there are rolling waves of thunder, and I'm wondering again why I'm here.

"So…baseball? Seriously?"

"I know it doesn't sound like much, but you'll see when we get started.", my bronze-haired blood sucking boyfriend placed the official Cullen cap on my head. He grabbed my hand and we went walking towards Edward's awaiting family.

I leaned into his shoulder as I whispered, "When you said we were going to play baseball I was thinking something a little more…nude."

"What do you mean nude?"

_Jeez he can be so clueless sometimes…_ "You know, I thought it was a code for giving you a blowjob or something. Considering that Charlie hates you now because of yesterday." I leaned closer so that I was brushing his ear. "The offer stands by the way.

"As much as I want your plump lips stretched around me love; how could you think that when I had told Charlie that we were going with my family?"

''I thought you were lying."

"I never lie.", he said in a nonchalant tone but also with some finality to it.

_Psh whatever._ Looked him straight in the eye, "Fine. Do you wax your eyebrows?"

**ED POV:** I could hear Emmett and Jazz's obnoxious laughter echoing through my head.

"No, of course not.", I said quickly.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought.", I chuckled out as I walked ahead of him.

**#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#**

***SO sorry to cut it short but I figure that this is better than nothing :/**

***Anyway the next chapter will hang a HARD left that some of you had requested. Think of it as speeding up the process…**

***Thanks to all who've polled and reviewed!You guys are my cunt-cunt-continuous source of inspiration lol (south park rocks out loud) 3**

**As always: Let me hear your thoughts, even if it's "I hate you bitch, write faster!" :D**

**Keep it classy folks ;)**

**karmapolice28**


End file.
